


Secret

by Marf_Redux



Series: Bailed Out Verse [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Casual Sex, M/M, Secret Relationship, mention of Shiro/Ulaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21545824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: When their done Lance always harps on keeping it a secret
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Bailed Out Verse [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1359367
Kudos: 7





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned in case you don't want to read fics that disable them.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.

Secret

“Remember this stays our secret,” Lance said as he hoped off the bed and began to dress quickly. He didn’t bother responding he could recite Lance’s little tirade by heart if he wanted to. “No one can find out about this.” He wasn’t exactly sure how they ended up fucking regularly but it would be a hell of a lot better if Lance just stopped going on about keeping it secret as soon as they were done. “Anyway I’m going remember this stays secret.” He just threw his arm over his eyes and waited until he heard the door close.

He wondered how Lance would react if he knew that Shiro was already aware of what they were doing. He was pretty sure that the rest of the resident of the castle either knew or could figure out what was going on since it was such a small space. He knew Lance would accuse him of telling Shiro despite agreeing to keep it secret and that was technically true though Shiro had already guessed.

He’d just used it as a distraction when Shiro had caught him staring at Ulaz and asked if he had a problem with his and the galra’s relationship. He had used it and Lance’s insecurities to deflect Shiro from what he’d actually been thinking about. He glanced at where he’d stored the knife his father gave him that he said came form his mother. The knife that looked very similar to the one Ulaz carried and he really wanted to ask him about it. 

Yet he couldn’t bring himself to do that. He figured he’d try to get some information on it first so he’d know what asking about it could mean. He wasn’t exactly sure what he wanted it to mean and he glanced at the door. He honestly wished Lance had stayed even though he would never want more than just sex from him he was at least a distraction. 

The End.


End file.
